powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep6: "Holy Terror"
Chpt9 Ep6: "Holy Terror" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In Caribou, Wyoming, a bus filled with a group of choir from a church glee club pulls up to a bar. The women go inside and face the bikers, who say that they shouldn't be there. One of the women says that they have just as much right to be there as they do and draws an angel-killing blade. Everyone else draws blades as well and a fight breaks out. After a few minutes, the blood-covered women get back on their bus, start singing, and drive off. Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt are on the road with Kurt driving the Impala, Ezekiel takes over Hunter again and tells Kurt that Hunter is improved and that it shouldn't take much longer to fully heal him. Kurt isn't convinced but tells him to get on with it. The angel admits that he's uncomfortable with Kurt taking Hunter on any trip investigating a crime relating to angels. Kurt points out that if he ignores it then Hunter will become suspicious, and Ezekiel admits that he catches an occasional word of what Hunter and Kurt discusses. The angel releases his control of Hunter, who carries on with their conversation about why the angels aren't doing much. He notices a road sign that shows the distance changed from the last sign he saw in a matter of seconds. Kurt tries to dismiss it as part of the aftereffects of the trials, but Hunter insists that there are times when he has blacked out. Kurt just ignores him and continues his focus on the road. The Rangers arrive at the bar and the officer tells them that an FBI agent is already there. They go inside and look around, and discover that Castiel is the "FBI agent." He explains that he still has the badge that Kurt gave him, and that he heard about the slaughter on the news. The boys point out that he was trying to live a normal human life, but Castiel figures that he needs to get involved if angels are slaughtering each other. The ex-angel explains that the angels in the bikers were butchered, and they figure that a lot of people were responsible. As Castiel goes off, Ezekiel takes over Hunter again and Kurt notices. That night, an angel, Malachi, and the glee choir woman meet with a group of Bartholomew's angels. They tell Malachi that Bartholomew is busy with their new followers and Malachi warns that he won't tolerate the disrespect. He complains that Bartholomew tried to grab power and that the only way they can take Heaven back from Metatron is to unite. Malachi insists that Bartholomew meet with him personally, and Bartholomew's "handmaiden" tells him that her leader doesn't negotiate with street thugs. At that, Theo and the choir lady throw angel blades into the handmaiden's two escorts, then Malachi kills her and says, "And so it begins." Hunter, Kurt, and Castiel go to a bar and Castiel enjoys his first beer. He asks if it's okay joining them and Hunter wonders what he means. Kurt jumps into the conversation and asks if Castiel is sure he wants to get involved. Castiel is already drunk and insists that he's a part of it. He explains that Bartholomew wants to reverse Metatron's spell and retake Heaven once his following is large enough. Castiel goes to get another round and Ezekiel takes over Hunter again. He asks what Kurt is going to do about Castiel, warning that he'll attract every other angel around. Kurt demands to know what Ezekiel is afraid of, and the angel admits that he's not on good standing with the other angels because he chose sides. Castiel comes over and Hunter/Ezekiel says he needs a moment alone and goes outside into the alleyway where someone is there and confronts him. It's Metatron. Metatron Well, I'm really looking forward to this. Ezekiel/Hunter Excuse me? Metatron Oh, please. I know who you really are. And it isn't Ezekiel. Ezekiel glares at Metatron. Inside, Castiel asks Kurt if Hunter knows that Kurt told him to leave. Kurt finally explains that Hunter is in bad condition from undertaking the trials and that he needs to keep Castiel at a distance for now to successfully heal Hunter. Back outside, Metatron is speaking with "Ezekiel". Metatron Relax. I'm not here to out you. But I am curious, why the name "Ezekiel"? "Ezekiel" They say he is a good, and ... honorable angel. Metatron Ahhhh. Everything they say you are not. I see your point... Gadreel. Gadreel But the stories about me – they are not true! Metatron And yet you spent countless thousands of years locked in Heaven's darkest dungeon. And now you're hiding in this human, posing as "Ezekiel". (shakes his head) Tragic. It broke His heart to lock you away, you know? You were God's most trusted. That's why He chose you to protect the Garden of Eden. Your one task was to keep evil from entering... from befouling His cherished creation, mankind, and you failed Him! Gadreel It was not my doing! Metatron Well, for whatever reason, the serpent entered and then Earth was cursed with evil. Someone had to be blamed. Gadreel What is it you want of me, Metatron? Metatron (sighs) Just to be your friend. You and I go back a long way. I was actually the one who freed you. Gadreel confused You? Metatron I was the one who caused all the angels to fall! Including the imprisoned ones. You're welcome by the way. Gadreel No angels are in Heaven? None at all? Metatron No, and you know, at first, I thought I would love it. But it's a big place. My solitude is getting tedious. Gadreel And so? Metatron And so ... "Plan B". Rebuild Heaven as the place God envisioned it! But only with a handpicked few. No more anemic functionaries like Bartholomew. And no more stupid angels. (consideringly) Maybe some funny ones. You were His most trusted, Gadreel. You want to take back your reputation? You want to reclaim the Heaven that was? We could do this, together. Gadreel gives it a thought. Later back at the Letters base, Hunter wonders what happened to Castiel. Kurt claims that Castiel left on his own. Hunter has been checking the obituary on the dead bikers and discovered that they were all baptized together as a born-again gang. Kurt checks the obituary photo and realizes that they were all wearing Buddy Boyle patches. They realize that the angels possessed them after Boyle did his thing. Hunter figures that the bikers were Bartholomew's group, meaning the angels who killed them are even worse. The choir lady addresses a college bible-study group in Utah and assures them that they are perfect for God's plan. The bodiless angel descend from the sky and take over the bodies of the group. However, Bartholomew's people and kill the group before the angels can take over their bodies, and one of them stabs and kills the choir lady. The next day, Gadreel secretly meets with Metatron again. Metatron Frankly, I never got used to them. I lived among them for centuries. I had to isolate myself to keep sane. Gadreel Humans do seem chaotic, Metatron. Metatron Which makes them fascinating, but... All that emotion. Geez. And the wasted energy. It's just... exhausting. Gadreel I know. This, Hunter Winchester... It is a mess in here. And as for his friend, Kurt – I do not know where to start. Metatron I can free you from them. From all of them. Gadreel You intend to be the ruler of this new Heaven, am I correct? Metatron Uh... It is a burden I feel I must accept. Gadreel Then Metatron, does that not make you...God? Metatron Oh-ho-ho. Semantics. I don't know that I'd take on THAT name...necessarily. No. But if the time comes, then yes, I guess you can call me that. Gadreel looks away. Metatron You and I ... We could have paradise again, Gadreel. Somewhere at a hotel, Castiel prays for the first time, asking for answers to his questions. No one responds and Castiel wonders how humans do it. He turns on the television without success and a woman at the door calls to him to plug it in. An angel, Muriel, is there posing as a deputy, who reveals it was the only nearby vessel available. When she realizes that she's dealing with Castiel, she tries to leave. He begs her to stay and provide her with some information. At the base, Kevin continue going over the tablet and tells Kurt that Metatron made an attempt to keep some of the words hidden from prophets. Hunter comes back and Kurt tells him that there's been another angel attack in Utah. The report says that the choir lady was stabbed but didn't have her eyes burned out. They figure that she and her people killed Bartholomew's people, and they attacked her back. Kurt tells Kevin that they're running out of time. Castiel tells Muriel how Metatron tricked him, and she reluctantly believes him. He insists that neither one of them want a part of the fanatics, and he prayed in the hope that the militants would dismiss him as a mere human. Muriel admits that Malachi the anarchist is leading the rebellion against Bartholomew, and both sides are rounding up the neutrals who don't pledge loyalty. Each side wants to overthrow Metatron and rule Heaven. Before Castiel can pursue the matter, Malachi and his bodyguard Theo break in. Later, Malachi takes Castiel and Muriel to his base and tortures them. He admits that they were following Muriel and Castiel was an unexpected bonus. Castiel insists that he doesn't know how to reverse Metatron's spell, but Malachi doesn't believe him. Theo picks up a blade and starts cutting Castiel again. When he's done, Malachi says that he'll start working on Muriel next. He assures Castiel that he has no intention of touching her, and has Theo kill her with an angel blade. Disgusted, Castiel wonders what they've become and Malachi tells him that he's following Castiel's example. Malachi explains that a host of angels died in the Fall, including Ezekiel. When Castiel still refuses to speak, Malachi leaves him in Theo's hands. Once they're alone, Theo gives Castiel one last chance to speak. Castiel asks for a quick death... and Theo says that he wants Castiel to ask Metatron to raise him to Heaven. He swears allegiance to Metatron, telling Castiel that Malachi is crazy and he did what he had to. Theo is sure that no one will survive the war and offers to convince Metatron to restore Castiel's grace. Castiel plays along, claiming that he has a working relationship with Metatron. Castiel finally agrees and Theo frees him. Castiel Thank you. I'll – I'll need a moment to make contact. And you have something that I'll need. Theo Anything. Castiel grabs one of the medical implements and swiftly slits Theo's throat, letting his white grace slip out; Castiel opens his mouth and absorbs his grace. Castiel groans; the grace fills him up; his eyes turn blue; Theo stares in dazed recrimination, blood dripping from his neck. Castiel completly heals from his wounds then puts a hand to Theo's forehead and screams, white light bursts out of him, and he falls to the ground his eyes burned out. Malachi returns a short time later and realizes what's happened when he sees Theo's corpse in the room, with Cas having to escape. Back in the bunker, Kurt asks Kevin where Hunter is, and tells him that he's gone out again. Kurt then gets a call from Castiel who tells him that Malachi is the one responsible for the recent murders. He admits that he had to become a barbarian to escape, just like the other angels, and tells Kurt that he got some of his angelic powers back. Kurt wonders if he's okay with that and Castiel says that if there's going to be a war then he needs to be ready. Castiel then tells Kurt more news. Kurt What is it? Castiel Didn't you say Hunter was healed by an angel named Ezekiel? Kurt Uh... Yeah, why? Castiel Ezekiel is dead. Kurt What? Castiel He died when the angels fell. Kurt now realizing then gets a suspicious look. Moments later, Kevin is dozing over a book then Kurt approaches to wake him. Kurt Kev, I need a spell. ASAP. Kevin exhaustedly Everyone always needs a spell, and it's always ASAP. Kurt All right, listen to me. An angel can't be expelled by another human. Okay, only by the host, right? But, what if, there was a way to power down the angel, so that it wasn't in charge for a few seconds? Kevin What? Kurt For instance, if – if hypothetically, I wanted to speak with the vessel but not have the squatter listen in. Kevin Why? Kurt Why? Kevin, we've got tons of possessed humans out there. You with me? And when the angels kill each other off, the humans are taking it in the teeth as well. So what if I wanted to clue the human in so that he, or she, could spit the angel out? That would be a good thing, right? Kevin Uh ... yeah? Kurt Okay. So, get on the tablet, come on. Elsewhere, Gadreel meets with Metatron again. Gadreel I've been thinking this over, Metatron. I will join you as second in command. Metatron (with an expression of great relief and pleasure) Bravo, Gadreel! This move will erase the mark that has hounded you through the centuries. Heaven will be restored, as will your reputation as one of its greatest heroes. Gadreel I thank you for this opportunity. Metatron Although, there is just one more thing. Gadreel Yes, anything. Metatron I need to be sure of your fidelity. Gadreel You have it. Metatron No, I mean REALLY sure. We have enemies who pose an imminent threat to our effort. They must be neutralized. Gadreel Slain? Metatron In a word. Gadreel That... That is not who I am. Metatron (sarcastically)Yeah. (pulls a yellow card out of his pocket) Here's the first name on your to-do list. Metatron hands the card to Gadreel, who reads the name, sighs, and gives Metatron a look. Metatron Well? Decide. Back in the bunker, Kurt and Kevin had finished putting together a sigil in a room at the base. Kurt All right, so this masterpiece we just painted – it's gonna work, right? Kevin The sigils are supposed to briefly hobble the possessing angel. If the info's correct. Kurt Wait, what? Kevin I only had time to get a little from the tablet. The rest came from an old Men of Letters book. As soon as your blood touches the ignition sigil, the spell kicks in. (pause) Kurt, what's going on? Kurt I told you. Kevin You told me theoretically. Kurt, we just painted sigils in the storeroom. Why? Kurt You just gonna have to play along on this one with me, okay? Kevin Yeah, okay. I always trust you, Kurt. Kurt nods Thanks, Kev. Sometime later, Kurt then goes to get Hunter, who has returned from a beer run, and invites him to talk with him in the store room. Moments after, as Hunter walks in the room, before he turns around, Kurt shuts the door and pulls out a knife to slashes his palm. Kurt slaps his bloodied hand against the door; a flare of light emits from the sigil, and Hunter turns around, startled. Kurt then confronts him. Hunter Whoa, what's going on? What are you doing? Kurt I got to tell you some stuff fast and it's gonna piss you off. Hunter Okay? Kurt Those trials really messed you up. Hunter Yes, I know that--- Kurt (hurriedly and agitated) No, you don't. I mean messed you up like almost dead. No us, dust to dust. Well, that'd messed me up too, so I made a move, okay, a tough move about you without talking it over because...you were in a coma. Hunter Wait, what? When? Kurt You were in the hospital, okay, and they said you were gonna die. Hunter What did you do? Kurt pauses, mouth working speechlessly for a moment. Hunter Kurt...what did you do? Kurt I let an angel in. Hunter In what? Kurt ....In you. He said he could heal you and he is. Hunter Wha-he's still in me? Wait. That's impossible, Kurt. That couldn't happen. I never let him in. Kurt I tricked you into saying yes. It seemed like the only way. Hunter (scoffs in disappointment) So.... You thought I couldn't handle something, so you took over! Kurt No, I did what I had to do! You would've never agreed to it, and you would've died. Hunter Well, maybe I would've liked the choice, at least. Kurt We can do this – later. You can – you can kick my ass all you want. But right now, we got bigger problems. Hunter Bigger?! Kurt The angel lied to me. Okay? He – he's not who he said he was. He said his name was Ezekiel. Cool guy, according to Cas, but it's not Ezekiel. Hunter Who is he then??? Kurt I don't know. Apparently, Ezekiel is dead. Whoever this guy is can end you in a heartbeat if he wanted to, so you have got to dump him. (Hunter turns away from Kurt) Are you hearing what I'm saying? I think you're well enough now, but you got to expel him. Hunter? (he walks past Kurt and heads for the door) Hey! Hunter turns around and swings a punch at Kurt. Kurt goes down hard. Hunter walks out of the room. As Kevin is in the main hall of the bunker observing on the angel tablet, Hunter walks in and sees him. Kevin (looks up) Oh, hey, Hunter. Hunter stops, then continues in, slowly, calmly, and with deliberation. Kevin Hey, do you notice anything a little bit off about Kurt lately? I'm getting to be a bit worried about him. Hunter Don't worry about him. Kurt will be fine. Hunter looks at Kevin for a moment then reaches out and puts a palm on his head. Kurt is rounding the corner into the room, where Kevin screams. A burst of white light flashes out of Kevin through his eyes as "Hunter" smites him. Kurt No!!! Kevin! Kurt rushes in as Kevin collapses to the floor, with his eyes burned out. Hunter then extends a hand and holds Kurt off against a wall using his telekinetic powers. Kurt Agh! Hunter?! Gadreel/Hunter There is no more Hunter. But, I played him convincingly, I thought. Kurt How did you... Gadreel/Hunter I heard your talk with Kevin Tran tonight. Kurt gasps in pain. Gadreel/Hunter packs a bag with both the angel and demon tablets inside while he talks to Kurt. Gadreel/Hunter Alter a sigil... even the slightest... Alters the spell. (he holds up his hand to show the dust of markings on his fingers.) Kurt begins to get a furious look. Gadreel/Hunter (continues) I'm sorry about Kevin, truly. But ultimately ... it's for the best. I did what I had to. Gadreel/Hunter places the yellow card on Kevin's corpse revealing his name for Metatron's hit-list. He turns and looks at Kurt with a guilty look, Kurt still looks furiours. Gadreel/Hunter then walks out. As he walks towards the stairs and out the door, Kurt is released from his hold. Kurt gasps, and looks over at Kevin's corpse. Kurt mourns over the death of Kevin as a tear slips from Kurt's eye and he bows his head in sorrow. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse